


Us

by gabrielle0188



Category: Criminal Minds, Luke Alvez - Fandom, Ralvez, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielle0188/pseuds/gabrielle0188





	Us

Spencer, 

You told me to rethink my proposal. You said you’re not good enough for me. That’s total bullshit. You’re the most loving, considerate person I’ve ever known. You’re the person I want to come home to every day. You’re the person I wanna tell how my day went. You’re who I want to go to when work’s hard, or life’s a bitch. You’re love is the only thing that I’ve never questioned. You know, Mami always told me ‘Be with someone who feels like home’. You’re someone. You’re home. Tell me every terrible thing you’ve ever done, and I swear to God I’ll love you anyway. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Absolutely no doubts. I wanna get married. I wanna have kids. I wanna wake up every day and go to sleep every night knowing I love you and you love me and everything’s okay because life is good. Yeah, marriage is hard. Real love isn’t found. It’s built, with work and effort. I’ll put every ounce of my energy into you if that means I get to love you for the rest of my life. I don’t say I love you to hear it back. I say it so that you know. And I know I don’t say it enough. I could say it every second of my life, and it still wouldn’t be enough. Spencer, hear me when I say this. Hear every word. I love you. I’m yours. Make this sink into your brain. Read this a million times if you have to. Memorize it. Know every inch of it, I don’t care. Just know this is how I feel. 

I love you,  
Luke


End file.
